


When Things Go... Wrong/Right

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartache

"I'm pregnant..."

Darcey's voice shakes as she speaks and she knows, all too instantly, that she is crying as she speaks. The truth is, she's afraid. Last time she came so close... she had failed. She didn't dare hope that this would be different. 

John smiles, moves to embrace her softly and kisses her, clearly pleased. Katie also smiles, although she moves to stroke Darcey's back. 

"It will be okay honey..."

That had been three months ago and they had been so wrong. 

She had carried the child long enough to begin to show, then... then it happened. 

She doesn't know who pushed her, she just knows she lost the child. She wakes to Katie at her bedside, pale, clearly worried, and speaks in a voice that shakes with pain. 

"Kate..."

She can't manage anything more, crying weakly into her pillow. Katie moves closer, strokes her hair, calls for John. The two stay with her through everything. Then they go home. 

She lies still, hating herself, hating her body and wishing she could just leave. She lashes out at people, angry, hurting and pushing them away. 

"Why do you keep me here... why won't you let me go.... please... let me go.... I don't deserve this..."

Katie, who she has yelled at, stares at her with wide, pained eyes, then speaks softly. 

"Because we love you Darcey... we love you. We want you safe..."

"Why?"

"We chose you to stay with us Darcey, through everything... do you really think we don't want you now?"

That is John, moving to her side and touching her shoulder gently. She cries then, pathetically weak and in pain, accepting the medication and drifting into a dreamless sleep. She wakes with them wrapped around her and finally, finally begins to believe them.


	2. A Beautiful Chance

"Darcey... darling I'll understand if you don't want to... be here..."

"I'm not leaving."

Darcey's voice is firm and soft. They sit side by side in the Doctor's surgery, then they get the news. 

They leave together, Darcey smiling proudly, kissing Katie tenderly before driving them home. There, they give John the news. 

"Really?"

John smiles, seems utterly amused and they move together, all three tangled into one happy mess. 

The weeks go past in a haze, Katie has waited three months to ask about her child, their child. Now though, she grows bigger, grows restless. Darcey stays with her at all times, kissing her, a gentle hand always resting on her stomach. She moves only when John comes home, content to let the two share moments, her own hand light in Katie's hair. John kisses Katie softly, his hand light on her bump, soon joined by Katie's, then Darcey's. The baby kicks. Once, twice, three times. It is a healthy child, Darcey and John see to that... and then, suddenly... the baby is coming. 

They stay together in the room, neither Darcey or John leaving Katie's side. The child, when it comes, is small, healthy but fragile. 

Darcey and John switch shifts watching Katie and the baby, both on high alert until they can bring the child home. 

Once home the baby is installed at the end of the bed, all three are doting parents. 

Little Jacob Anton Derham-Bussell-Vincent is home at last.


End file.
